


The Truth of Time

by Jasmine_Shigeru



Series: Time [1]
Category: Power Rangers
Genre: F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmine_Shigeru/pseuds/Jasmine_Shigeru
Summary: The Dino Thunder team and Kimberly Hart are transported to 1996. Trapped, they must find a way home while trying to stop Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, and Mesogog's plans to get rid of the Rangers.





	1. Late

Title: The Truth of Time  
Author: Jasmine Shigeru  
Pairing: Tommy/Kim  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers nor do I wish I do. This is just for my entertainment and whoever wishes to read it. I am not making any profit from this and do not care to for that matter.  
Rating: M

 

Chapter One-Late  
"This is just great!" The Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger exclaimed as the monster she and her comrades had just destroyed with their Z-Rex Blaster grew to enormous heights.

The Dino Thunder Rangers were on the outskirts of Reefside fighting a monster with a hideous mix between a groundhog and a snail. The fight had begun at five in the morning and carried on until seven. The Rangers weren't too happy. They had school and it began at seven thirty. They were all still in their pajamas under their colorful uniforms and their mentor was nowhere in sight.

"I know," The Blue Ranger said. "We're gonna be late for school."

"Yeah, and Randall's gonna kill us all." The White Ranger put in.

"Not as bad as she's gonna kill me." The Red Ranger mumbled. "I've already been late three times this week."

"That's your own fault." The Blue Ranger chastised.

"Forget it." The Red Ranger said. "We need our zords. Trent head home. We can take it from here."

"Right." The White Ranger said before he was off to his home.

After the zords were put together, the remaining Rangers defeated the monster. By this time it was seven-twenty.

"Great, we're gonna be late." The Yellow Ranger said as she powered down.

"Maybe we can sneak in." The Red Ranger suggested as he powered down.

"I doubt it." The Blue Ranger said as he followed suit. "Randall probably have all of the doors under tight security. But we can try."

 

Twenty minutes later, all four rangers were in the Reefside High School Parking Lot. Kira, the yellow ranger, Ethan, the blue ranger, and Conner, the red ranger, jumped out of Conner's Mustang to see Trent just arriving at school. The White Ranger shut the door to his white Eclipse. 

"Trent, why are you late?" Kira asked pointing to the boy.

"My dad," He answered. "He noticed I wasn't prepared for school and gave me a lecture about punctuality."

"Bummer," Conner said.

"Yes, Mr. McKnight, bummer." A harsh voice said.

The teens flinched as they turned to face their Principal. Principal Randall was standing three feet away from the group. Her arms were crossed over her chest.

"My office. Now!" She ordered.

The teens hung their heads low and marched to the Principal's office. Randall followed right behind.

 

When they entered the brightly lit office, the teens immediately felt a cold chill run up their spines. Even though the light blue curtains were drawn open, the light seemed dimmer than it should. There were five very uncomfortable chairs in front of the woman's mahogany desk and Randall pointed to them and told them to have a sit. Then she walked behind her desk and pressed a button to the main office. 

"Ms. Jones, please call Dr. Oliver over the intercom. Tell him to report to my office as soon as possible."

"Yes, Miss Randall." Ms. Jones said.

"Now we wait."

The teens hated that word when it came to their Principal. Waiting meant sweating over your punishment and how harsh it was going to be.

 

After what seemed like forever, Dr. Thomas Oliver entered Principal Randall's office. He saw the only four students who weren't in his class that morning when the bell rung. They usually showed up early to the class to discuss what was going on in their lives, because their days were full of school work and fighting Mesogog. 

"You wanted to speak with me?" Dr. Oliver said as he shut the office door.

"Please have a seat by your students," Randall said gestured toward the fifth chair and Tommy took a seat.

"Mr. McKnight, Miss Ford, Mr. Mercer, and Mr. James," Randall began. "You do realize my new policy on those who show up late for school?"

They knew that policy. If you were even late ten minutes you would have three days detention. They knew this was going to be really bad. Twenty minutes late meant ten days of detention and for Conner more than likely a month’s worth.

"That wasn't a rhetorical question," Randall said as she glared down at the students.

"Yes, Miss Randall." They chorused in a monotone voice.

"Ten days detention for Mr. James, Mr. Mercer, and Miss Ford. As for you, Mr. McKnight, a month's worth of detention."

The students groan.

"Oh, and you can thank students like Mr. McKnight, for your punishment."

Kira, Trent, and Ethan turned to Conner and gave him deadly glares. The Red Ranger felt incredibly hot all of a sudden. He just shrugged and smiled at his friends.

Randall turned to Dr. Oliver, who too, was glaring at the tall boy. He knew what his fate was. It was his turn for detention duty and he had plans that day. They were so going to pay when they got down to his lab.

"And Dr. Oliver, according to the detention schedule I set up at the beginning of the school year, it is your turn to serve as moderator."

Dr. Oliver just nodded at first before giving a verbal reply.

"From three to four?"

"Yes, that has not changed," Randall said as she looked from person to person. "You all may leave. Report to your classes."

They all stood and left just as Miss Randall was writing up their detention slips.

 

In the hall, Dr. Oliver and his students were walking towards the science labs. 

"I'm not mad at you for being late. In fact, I understand."

"That's a relief," Ethan said.

"Then why do you look so ticked off?" Conner asked.

"Because not only do I have to spend a month with you, but I was supposed to meet an old friend at Hayley's Cyberspace at three-thirty." Dr. Oliver said this with a hint of disappointment to his voice.

"Sorry," Kira said. "We tried not be late."

"I know, Kira, but it wouldn't have mattered anyway. I still would have to serve detention with Conner."

"Look, my car has been acting up. What was I supposed to do?"

"I could have given you a ride in my new SUV," Trent said.

"Dude, you got a new SUV?" Ethan said signaling for everyone to stop by placing an arm on Trent's chest.

They all looked at the White Ranger.

"For my grades this quarter. They've really improved since I became good."

The others wore a look of 'yeah, we believe you'. They started to walk, the class was only a few more doors down. As they entered the room, Tommy settled down his class and told the four rangers to have a seat. He started back on his lesson for the day.

This day was just getting better and better. First, he had to go down to Randall's office to discuss the fact that it was his turn to serve detention. Now he had to cancel his plans for the afternoon. He only hoped his longtime friend didn't mind that he would be a half hour late for their meeting.


	2. Detention and Missed Appointments

Chapter Two: Detention and Missed Appointments  
A man dressed wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans entered Hayley's Cyberspace. He was about average height with blue or green eyes, it depended on his mood, and blond hair. He was well built and looked very wise for his age. He wore a bright smile as he looked around for his good friend.

"Probably, late as usual." He said to himself finding himself drawn to the red sofa by the window.

 

Meanwhile, back at Reefside, Dr. Oliver was continuously looking at his watch and the clock on the wall. He was going to be joked on forever for this. He was unable to reach friend. Now it would seem as if he had forgotten all about him and would be an half hour late and some minutes late. A groan escaped his lips as he saw that it was just three thirty. Another half hour with complaining teenagers. Just what he needed. 

"I was only saying you would look good with a little less eye shadow and eyeliner." One of the more annoying students said.

 

Dr. Oliver wondered how she and her ever present camera man. She said it was because they were out of class while class was still in session, but he had a feeling that they were snooping around somewhere they didn't belong. Like the main office while Principal Randall and Ms. Jones was away.

"Look, Cassidy." Kira said not hiding her rising temper at all. "I can look however I want as long as it's appropriate."

"I think you look fine the way you are." Conner said and Trent glared.

The White Ranger had noticed the Red Ranger was looking at Kira more. He didn't like that. Then, Kira was taking his comments real well. She was beginning to treat like she treated Ethan. He hated that, but he knew that it was his fault. He guess he pushed her away too many times and the price he was paying was being replaced by there incompetent leader.

Trent quickly turned back to his sketchbook. He was too ashamed of the way he had behaved while he was evil to interfere. If Kira wanted Conner, he wasn't about to get in their way and invoke both their tempers.

Ethan noticed this and felt sorry for their White Ranger. He had tried so hard to protect the girl. He even tried to runaway to protect the people he cared for. Not many would do that. Then again, the Blue Ranger also had a strong loyalty to their leader. They had went from not getting along to becoming best friends. But he also knew what it meant to be just the friend to a girl you really liked. It seemed no matter what happened, someone would be hurt.

Dr. Oliver saw this too and knew exactly what Trent was going through. He had been in his shoes. The guy who nearly killed his friends, the one not trusted by the leader of the friends, the one who thought he had the affections of the girl only to find she was falling for someone else. He sighed. He really shouldn't think of that.

 

At Hayley's, the man in blue sat watching TV. He was really bored. A man of his intellect really should be somewhere working on an advance computer system or something like that. 

"May I help you?"

The man looked up to see a pretty red head standing next to him.

"No, not really."

The woman sat next to him.

"Hi, I'm Hayley. I own this establishment." The woman said and held out her hand for him to take.

"Will Cranston." He said and took her hand and gave it a firm shake.

"Yes, Tommy's friend." She said as if she had known along who he was.

"Affirmative. Have you seen him? He's late for our appointment."

Hayley chuckled. She honestly thought Tommy was done with his being late days.

"No, but I am sure he has a very good reason for not being here."

"He probably forgot." Will said with a smile.

"Tommy forgetful? He hasn't been that way since his first year of college."

"I will assume we know a different Tommy Oliver. The one I was acquainted with was often tardy and quite forgetful."

"No, we are discussing the same man. Only the Tommy Oliver I know goes by the name of Dr. Thomas Oliver and tries not to be tardy or forgetful. He must set a good example for his students..."

Hayley allowed her sentence to hang as she looked around her business. Trent was late for work. She noticed that around Three. School ended ten minutes before. The strange thing was Kira wasn't by the stage preparing to begin a set of songs with her band, and Conner and Ethan weren't on the very sofa she sat on now, doing their homework. They weren't the only usual occupants missing either. The place was far too quite. Cassidy and Devin were absent too.

"I wonder where everyone went?" She wondered aloud.

 

Reefside High's Science Department was filled with fussing students. 

"Cassidy!" Kira's voice shouted in a voice that would have put her Ptera Scream to shame. 

"If you say I'm a wanna be so and so one more time, I will NOT be responsible for what will happen to that hair of yours that you call your pride and joy!"

Conner was hold Kira back and Devin was holding back Cassidy in attempt to prevent and cat fight. Dr. Oliver was presently out of the room making copies of tomorrow’s quiz. At least that's what he told them. He was really calling Hayley's Cyberspace to tell Hayley to inform his old friend that he had detention duty and that's why he was going to be late. He was unaware of what was happening in his classroom at the moment.

"What! I dare you. You Britney Spears wanna be!"

Something inside Kira snapped. She was about to let out her real Ptera Scream. At least that was her intention, if Conner had smart moment and covered her mouth with his hand. This resulted in the Yellow Ranger being flush up against the Red Rangers body and neither seemed to mind or notice.

Trent on the other hand was nearly foaming at the mouth and he thanked God for the bell to release them. He also reminded himself to thank Dr. Oliver for saying they could leave when they bell rung.

The White Ranger quickly gathered his things and stormed out of the room without a word to the others. Lucky for them Mesogog wasn't sending a monster. Trent was sorely tempted to help the monster destroy Conner.

What made things worse was, Kira didn't even attempt to follow him to see what was wrong.

"She's probably enjoying the Jock's company." Trent said with a glare that would have put all the ones he used when he was evil to shame.

"Whoa, Trent." Dr. Oliver said as he was heading back to gather his things and rush off to the cybercafe. "Why the rush?"

"No reason. I just have to get to work. Dad gave me a lecture on punctuality this morning." He fibbed.

"Then, why the glare?"

"It's not important."

Trent was about to leave well enough alone when a thought came to him. Why not asked Dr. Oliver his opinion on the issue?

"Dr. Oliver, have you ever had a high school crush?"

"Yes," Dr. Oliver said, his voice becoming tight. "But it ended a long time ago."

Trent was uncertain about of how to go from there. He wanted to know about relationships but still...

Dr. Oliver noticed the boy's tension. He had knew there was something up. He sighed.

"Trent, I am going to trust you with something. I don't want the others to know. Even Hayley knows little about this."

"I promise." He voiced but in his head he said, Great another secret to keep.

"I was madly in love with my crush. We ended up dating and I fell for her even more. I would have done anything for her. I even risked my life a number of times to save hers. We were close for nearly three years. Then she moved to Florida. She was to be in the Pan Global Games and she couldn't pass it up. A few months later she meets someone else. She breaks up with me in a single letter. No other warning. One day I had a girlfriend, the next she was gone."

"That's awful." Trent said and then paused. He looked down at his shoes before adding. "At least you didn't watch her fall for someone else."

"Things will get better."

Trent gave his teacher a weak smile before saying his goodbye and leaving the school to go to work.


	3. Time With Dr. Oliver

Chapter Three: Time With Dr. Oliver  
The following day, Tommy and the other Dino Thunder Rangers sat in their second detention of the week.

Kira, Conner, and Ethan sat at one table silently doing their homework. As soon as the White Ranger entered the room he saw the three seated side by side. Kira was in between the two boys he noted, but she still sat next to Conner.

There was room at the table for Trent, but not next to his teammates. So, with his head hung low, Trent made his way to the back of the room.

Dr. Oliver sat at his desk in front of them and tried his best to concentrate on the papers in front of him. It was a difficult task as his mind went over what his friend had told him the night before.

Will Cranston, better known as Billy had stayed in his guest room. For most of the night, the two men reminisced about times when they both resided in Angel Grove.

Will had wisely avoided the subject of Kimberly Hart, the first Pink Ranger of Earth. He knew that just the mention of her name spoke of heartache for the former Green Ranger.  
Tommy smiled as he recalled the subject of why Will had left Aquitar.

It had happened a few years ago. The former Blue Ranger was never too fond of fish and other than the fact the journey to the water planet had saved his life, he didn't know why he stays.

Tommy reminded him of Princess Cestria and their connection.

Will looked kind of said at the mention of the lovely princess of Aquitar. He had indeed fallen for her, but after several months, found the only qualities they shared was intellectual. they mutually agreed to end their romantic relationship and to begin a friendly one.

Will remained in the planet to learn their technology in hopes the knowledge would come into use for future rangers. He had also studied on Eltar and was one of the first out of the original team to learn of Zordon's great sacrifice.

After Eltar, Will returned home and continued his Earthian schooling. He was just starting to work for some software company and had found a home in Angel Grove.

The two men discussed all of their friends and whereabouts. All except Kim, of course.  
Dr. Oliver frowned as his train of thought fell to the gymnast. No one had heard from her since Jason and he had that adventure on the moon. She had just dropped completely out of sight. Aisha nor Trini didn't even know where the girl was.

"Dr. O?" Kira's voice broke through the haze of his mind.

"Yes, Kira."

"Are we still on to help you organize those boxes you found in the corner of the lab last week?"

Tommy removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes before replying.

"Yes, Kira, I don't see any reason to change that."

"Great, more time with Dr. Oliver." Conner mumble sounding kind of bored.

"I don't mind," Ethan said glaring at his friend's rudeness. "Will Mr. Cranston be there?"

The teens had been introduced to the former ranger yesterday at Hayley's. Ethan and Will had gotten into a heated discussion on how to turn microwave parts into communicators.

"Yes, Ethan he will be."

Tommy then looked over to Trent. He wasn't paying attention to anything they were saying. The White Ranger was buried in a book he had to read for English.

Tommy sighed. He knew Trent was still upset over Kira and Conner and he couldn't blame him. He would have felt the same if Jason and Kim seemed to have been becoming closer every day.

"Trent, will you be there too?"

The White Ranger looked up from his book like he had just awakened from a dream. He looked around to take in his surroundings before turning his attention to Dr. Oliver.

"Um... what was the question?"

"Will you be able to help with the organization project we discussed last week?" Tommy asked with a sigh.

"Um... Sure." Trent replied and went back to his read assignment.

After detention, the Rangers headed straight to Dr. O's lab. There they found Billy and Hayley discussing their locating system. Hayley was listening to Billy as he made a suggestion on how to further the signal.

"I've never thought of that," Hayley said as she used a tool on a device followed Billy's instructions.

She had closed down the cybercafe for the day. She needed a break. Between bring the businesswoman and the Dino Thunder Rangers technician, she was exhausted. She had only come to the lab to do a final search for a dino egg, that Tommy had forgotten where he had hidden it

When they were finished they turned to the rangers and smiled.

"Hi, guys." Hayley greeted with a smile. "Will was just assisting me with the locating device. Its range is now twice as long."

Tommy and his students smiled back. Ethan and Tommy had figured out what they were up to, but Conner, Kira, and Trent were playing the smile-nod card.

"It's was simple really." The blond man said. "All she had to do was..."

"They don't want to hear that." Hayley interrupted.

"You're probably right, but I'll go over it with Tommy and Ethan later."

"Thanks, Billy," Tommy said.

"Yeah, thanks, Mr. Cranston."

"Well, I had better go," Hayley said rising from her seat. "I'm just going to home and relax."

Their technical advisor said farewell to the team and her new friend and then left.

The rangers and Will went to the boxes. Tommy had piled up in the corner. Kira sat Indian style on the floor. Conner, Ethan, and Trent sat across from her. Ethan wisely sat between the two rivals, just in case an argument was to be issued. The Red Ranger pulled the nearest box to him and the teens began to rummage through it.

Tommy and Will had situated themselves in chairs and through one of the smaller boxes, Tommy had placed on his lab table.

"Green, Dr. O?" Ethan said as he lifted a green hoodie from the box.

"It was my initial favorite color."

"The styles in the early nineties really suck," Conner said.

Will and Tommy shook their heads and continued to search through the box. It only seemed to have contained only old pictures during his college years.

They spent an hour going through box after box. There were many small boxes filled with books and photos. There was a ton of old school assignments the paleontologist had forgotten to through away.

"Um... Dr. O," Ethan began tentatively. "what's up with these grades."

He held up a couple papers.

"I was distracted."

Will smiled. He knew what was the cause of his distraction. Tommy hardly paid attention to the original Rangers' study sessions. He was always distracted by a certain brunette.

"Don't even think it," Tommy warned his friend as he noticed the mischievous glint in Will's eye.

"Forgotten."

"Man, am I hungry," Conner said suddenly.

Everyone stared at him.

"What? I am."

"Come to think of it, so am I," Ethan said placing a hand on his belly.

"Me, too." Kira and Trent chorused.

"I think we should go search for sustenance." Will said.

"Come on, 'Will'" Tommy smiled. "Let's go find if I have enough food to feed two grown men and four teens."

The two men went upstairs into Dr. Oliver's house.

"Man, does Dr. O, have a lot of junk," Conner said kicking a box away from them.

"Yeah, he does," Kira said moving to lean against Ethan.

The Blue Ranger glance over to the White Ranger. Trent gave him a smile. It told Ethan, that as long as Kira wasn't leaning on Conner, he was cool.

Trent looked over and saw a box much older than the others. He got up and stretched before going over to it. His action got the attention of the Yellow Ranger and she stood and went over to the box.

Trent opened it and got a good whiff of dust. He coughed and sneezed while Kira patted him on the back.

"I wonder why this box is older than the others." she wondered.

Trent shrugged as his coughing ceased.

"Maybe, it's stuff from when he was a little kid."

Kira pulled out a pink denim jacket and help it up.

"If it is, then Dr. O was a weird kid. This is a woman's jacket."

"Are you sure? It seems too small to even be a woman's jacket."

" I can fit it." Kira frowned at him.

"Sorry."

Kira rolled her eyes and rummaged through the box. There were some sweaters, a tube of lipstick, a vile Glittering Rose nail polish, and some old photos of Dr. O and the original Pink Ranger.

"It looks like they used to go out," Kira said as she held a picture of the pair at his White Ranger and his arms were wrapped around the girl.

"They look cute."

Trent smiled then frowned. He wondered if the girl Dr. Oliver had told him about yesterday was the original Pink Ranger.

"Hey, what's this." He said as he picked up a pink envelope.

"Let me see," Kira said and took the worn out paper.

She opened it with as much care and carefully removed its equally worn contents. She read it silently to herself before gasping and looking at her companions.

"Kira, what's wrong?" Conner asked and placed his arm around her shoulder. He too read the letter to himself.

"It's a breakup letter." He announced.

"What?" Ethan exclaimed. "Let me see."

He also read the letter to himself.

Trent didn't have to read it to know what it said. Dr. Oliver had already told him.

"Guys, I think we should put this stuff back."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth their teacher and Mr. Cranston were on their way in.

The teens quickly packed up the box and made it look as much like they had found it as they could. Unbeknownst to the boys, Kira had only placed the envelope back into the box and placed the letter deep into her pocket.

When Tommy was in their sights, he stared at then suspiciously before handing each a sandwich and a bottle of water.


	4. Chapter Four: A Journey Through Time

Chapter Four-A Journey Through Time  
The Rangers and Will ate peacefully for about ten minutes before they heard the alarm.

“Aw… Man.” Conner groaned placing his sandwich on his napkins.

“Never any peace.” Ethan joined as the two stood and stretched.

“I remember those days.” Will said fondly. He was already at the computer.

“Don’t complain,” Tommy said joining his friend at the computer. “You’ll miss it when it’s over.”

“Is that why you keep coming back?” Kira jibbed as the teens circled the adults.

Will already had the cause of the disturbance on the large flat screen.

Elsa and a bunch of tyrannodrones were gathered in a secluded wooded area of Reefside. 

They seemed to be searching for something.

“Billy, scan the area and see if you can find any abnormal energies. Possibly something connected to the dino gems.” Tommy ordered.

"Already ahead of you."

Will typed something into the system and a concentrated frown appeared on his face.  
"These readings are strange."

"What are they?" Ethan asked not recognizing the wavelengths on the screen. He and Hayley had never come across anything like them in all their time as the brains of the Dino Thunder team.

Will pushed his glasses and typed some more and then looked at the screen.

"I haven't seen readings like these since I was a Ranger."

"Billy, what are they?" Tommy asked.

"A time portal, but it's not like the one our Pink Ranger fell through. This one is not fully open. Some power is missing from it."

"So, that's good, right?" Kira squeezed Conner's arm nervously.

"Not if Elsa gets enough power." Dr. Oliver said looking back at the two. A frown appeared on his face before he realized Trent didn't notice how close Kira was to Conner.

The teens looked at one another knowing what their teacher was going to say next.  
"Come on guys, we have to get there and stop them," Tommy said.

The ranger moved to their vehicles. The took their stances they usually took before morphing.

"Dino Thunder Power Up, ha!" They exclaimed.

"White Ranger Dino Power!" Trent said.

After they were in uniform they went to their individual vehicles and straddled them.  
"Good luck." Will told them before they left.

In the wooded area, Elsa was beating up the tyrannodrones that were in her path to the portal. She held up a strange gun look alike and fired, aiming it at the multicolored vortex. A beam of light came from the barrel of the gun. A big blinding flash of light and then nothing.

"No." She cried and hit the gun with her hand as if that would make it work.

"What, things not going as planned?" Kira asked.

"Rangers," Elsa said turning to the group of superheroes. Inwardly she smiled. Things were going exactly as planned.

"Glad you remember us," Conner said.

"How can I forget?" She returned. "Attack!"

The tyrannodrones charged forth. They separated the Rangers but kept them close to the portal.

The fight went own for a good twenty minutes and Mesogog's team was winning. A large group of drones was piled on the Blue Ranger and Kira was kicked into the nearest tree. Conner fought his way to save them but was crowded by his own horde of the mindless minions. Trent tried to get Kira, but was thrown to the ground and kicked in the back.

Dr. Oliver fought Elsa. He was the only Ranger who seemed to have an advantage. A good blow from his Bracchio Staff and the villainess stumbled back.

"I will not fail." She said convincingly. "This is too important to my master."

"You can tell Mesogog, that I'm sorry."

"I don't think so, Dr. Oliver." The woman said with a gleam of triumph. "I think this is one battle we will win."

"Yeah?"

He punched her in the gut and then grabbed her arm. Elsa twisted out of his grip and moved away.

"Yeah."

Elsa then rushed him and grabbed his left wrist. She shoved a duplicate of his morphing key into the lock and turned it. She aimed his morpher toward the portal and a beam of black energy hit its dead center.

At the same time, the teens used their special Dino abilities and beams of red, white, blue, and yellow energy beams hit the center of the vortex at the same time.

It took the black ranger awhile to realize what Elsa was doing. He yanked back his arm and grabbed the woman with his other arm. He kicked her, hard, into a far tree and she was out cold.

The morphing energies that had been sucked into the portal caused a chain reaction. A flash of light and a huge vacuum effect occurred. The strange thing was, the portal was only sucking up the Rangers. It seemed as if it was trying to gain more power by taking the Rangers whole.

One moment the Rangers were in Reefside, the next, they were sucked into the portal to God knows where.

The Dino Thunder team landed in a sunny park.

Dr. Oliver stood stunned as took in their surroundings. The expanse of green grass, trees to their right and their left, a paved sidewalk was behind them and in front of them was a lake.

"Where are we?" Kira asked.

"Why are we unmorphed?" Ethan said.

They looked down at their street clothes in shock.

"When are we?" Conner asked noticing the people walking on the sidewalk clothes were out of date.

"We're in Angel Grove, 1996." Dr. Oliver answered.

"What!" The teens exclaimed.

"You heard me." Dr. Oliver said not wanting to repeat himself. His attention was entirely on a couple by the lake.

"I get how you know where we are," Trent said. "but I don't get how you know when we are."

Their science teacher pointed to the couple. The teens stared at the tall boy and the short girl by him. They didn't look much older than they were, but there was something about the boy.

"That's me when I was your age."

They turned to him and then back to the boy again.

"What's with your hair?" Conner asked.

"Well, she doesn't seem to mind," Kira said noticing the girl mussing her companions shoulder length hair.

"What's with the white?" Trent asked. He wasn't there for the Ranger history lesson, so he was clueless on Dr. O's past.

"Dr. O was green, white, red, and now he's black," Ethan said. "Who's the girl? She looks familiar."

"She's Kimberly, the first Pink Ranger." Dr. Oliver replied grimly.

They all turned back to the couple.

The White Falcon Ranger was chasing the Pink Crane Ranger up and down the beach of the lake. They were laughing and having a good time, not paying the group staring at them any mind.

"You look..." Conner began.

"Happy..." Ethan continued.

"Carefree..." Kira added.

"In love..." Trent finished.

"I was." Dr. Oliver said sullenly.

In a second, the scene ended. Dr. Oliver's younger self looked around and saw the group, but didn't seem to care that they were there. He brought his wrist to his mouth and spoke.  
"Right now, Zordon, my mentor, is asking us to report to the Command Center." Dr. O explained.

The Pink Ranger looked around to make sure no one approached them and ended up staring. Something about the one in black drew her attention.

She was shaken out of thought by her boyfriend. He was trying to get her to follow him into the cover of the trees. After a minute she followed.

Seconds later, the Dino Thunder Rangers watched as a pink and a white beams of light flew through the air.

"Wow." Kira sighed.

"Cool." Ethan awed.

"How come we can't do that?" Conner asked.

Dr. Oliver ignored him and ordered them to move onto the cover of the trees his past self had just been.

"Why did we move?" Conner asked.

Ethan looked at him as if he had three eyes.

"Conner," He began in the slow way he liked to explain certain things to their Red Ranger. "If Dr. O is seen, it would be really bad."

"Oh."

Kira smacked him upside his head.

 

Meanwhile, in 2003, a woman with long brown hair was walking along a beach. She wore a blue shirt and jeans. Her tennis shoes were held in one hand, her socks stuck inside. Her other hand toyed with her necklace.

She was Kimberly Ann Hart, gymnastics coach for the Pan Global Games.

People who knew her in high school would have thought she was happy with the life she had chosen, but she wasn't. She was in her mid-twenties, childless, and recently divorced. Gymnastics no longer offered the happiness it used to. Her only friends were her colleagues. She had lost touch with her true friends. The bond they all shared no longer held in her heart, not since Zordon's sacrifice.

She had too many regrets to count and one had to do with the necklace she wore.  
She sighed. No life was awful for her now. She wished she could change things, but she didn't know how.

As she thought about this, fate stepped in for her.

One moment Kim was walking on the beach of the Atlantic Ocean, the next she was on the beach of Angel Grove Lake in Angel Grove Park.

She gasped and looked around. She just couldn't be here. She was just in Florida, there was no one on earth she could be in California.

"Kimberly!" A blonde girl said as she ran up to the woman.

When Kim saw the girl's face, she thanked God she had not changed much in the past seven years.

"Hey, Stacey," Kim said uncertainty with an awkward wave.

"Where's Oliver? I thought you two were attached at the hip or lips." She added slyly.

"Um..."

Kim bit her lip and shuffled.

"Um... He's supposed to meet me." She lied. "You know Tommy, always late. He probably forgot what time to meet me."

"Yeah, well, it was good seeing you."

"You too, Stace."

Kim watched s the girl disappeared. She growled in frustration as she plopped down onto the ground and dusted off her feet.

"Unbelievable." She groaned as she put on her socks and shoes. "Wonderful. I'm stuck in the past, again and this time there is no one to save me."

"Um... Dr. O?" Kira asked.

"Yes." Dr. Oliver answered not really paying attention.

"Why is the first Pink Ranger by the lake again?"

"Yeah and in different clothes?" Ethan put in.

"And longer hair?" Trent added.

"Oh, no." The Paleontologist groaned. "Please, don't let it be her."


	5. A Ranger's Duty

Chapter Five: A Ranger's Duty  
By the lake, Kim decided to go to the shelter of the trees nearest to her. She didn't want to talk to any more of her former classmates. It was just too strange.

When she reached her destination, she just stared. Before her were five people, four males, and the fifth female. The tallest boy had on a red shirt, blue jeans and his brown hair fell past his ears. The black boy next to him donned the color blue. Next a boy entirely in a mixture of white and black, but mostly white and he stood close to the smallest member of the group was the girl with long brown hair with blonde highlights. She wore a yellow t-shirt over a long-sleeved white shirt and flair blue jeans. Fashionable Kim noted.

It wasn't the teens that had her staring, it was the second to tallest male in the group. He was easily the oldest. He wore an olive green jacket over white and plaid open button-up shirt which revealed a black t-shirt. His long legs were clad in tan cargo pants. He was familiar. Very familiar. A scary familiar. His short spiky hair threw her off, but his lovely, chocolate colored eyes with long lashes gave him away.

It just couldn't be him, it just couldn't be.

"Tommy?" She squeaked as she stared blatantly at the man.

"Kimberly?" Tommy said hoping he was seeing things.

There went Kim's hopes of it not talking to any more former classmates as well as her hopes of never laying eyes on Tommy Oliver ever again.

"Damn," Kim mumbled. "It is him."

For the longest moment, the two just stared, before anger caught in the man's eyes. Dr. Oliver didn't like the fact that the woman standing in front of him wasn't an illusion. He was obviously not happy to see her again. He also hoped he would never see Kimberly Hart again.

"Great, not only do I have to get my team back to our own time, I have to save you as well." He said.

"You say it like it's a bad thing," Kim said crossing her arms over her chest. She wasn't in the mood for an argument, but it looked like she was going to get one.

"It is. How is Trevor?"

He just had to bring up the man she left him for.

"Divorced me. How's Kat?"

Dr. Oliver could have laughed. She was so out of touch with everyone from Angel Grove it was laughable. She had no clue how much he and the others had changed. How much their lives had changed. He could have bet his life she didn't know Tanya and Adam had a baby.

"Where have you been? She's been seeing Jason for nearly five years now. So ask him."

"Oh yeah, I must have forgotten. She left you for your best friend."

Dr. Oliver snorted. Forgotten, she never knew to begin with, not with what had happened in his sophomore year in college.

"Actually, we broke up before then. I was happy for them. I still am. "He shot back. "She's not like you. She doesn't cheat."

Kim sucked in a breath. To her, she didn't cheat. She tried to tell him.

"Excuse me, if you weren't getting my calls."

"Any brats?" Dr. O asked taking the subject off of him.

"No. You outta retirement?"

Kim had finally started to put things together. Reefside, five new Power Rangers, four teens wearing the colors of the Rangers, Dr. O wearing black, the five matching bracelets. It was obvious to someone who has been through it before.

"Yes."

"Then I guess it's your job to save me."

The Black Dino Thunder Ranger glared at the petite woman. Hasn't he saved her enough in his lifetime?

The teens watched as their teacher and his ex-went at it. They didn't know what to make out the scene before them. Before today, the would have thought Dr. O would be happy to see another Ranger from when he was a teen, but after finding the letter, they could sort of understand why their teacher was angry at the woman. Still, you would think after nearly ten years some of the anger would have dissipated. It seemed as if something else, bigger than the letter had happened to the feuding couple.

So, they just watched. When one spoke their heads turned to that person and then the other. It was like watching an intense tennis match.

"Well, I guess it's my duty." The science teacher grumbled. "Besides, becoming a Ranger again seemed like a good idea."

"Yeah right."

"I had no choice in the matter."

"There's always a choice."

"Not for me and as I recall, decisions are usually made without my knowledge." He said bringing their argument back to their break up.

"I told you it just happened. I fell in love." Kim tried to reason.

"You were in love."

 

Reefside, 2003, Mesogog stood over a knocked out Elsa. The evil White Ranger Clone behind him and many tyrannodrones and triptoids surrounded them. 

Elsa awoke, her vision a little hazy. When her vision cleared and she saw her lord, Mesosgog she immediately bowed before her master.

"I'm sorry master." She said humbly. "I have failed you."

"Usually," Mesogog hissed. "I would be punishing you, but you have done well." he paused. "For once."

Elsa smile before tucking her head.

"What shall we do now?" she asked. "We can do anything. The Rangers are stuck in another time."

"Now," the villain sucked in a deep breath. "We follow them."

"Excuse me?"

Elsa's head shot up to stare at her master.

"They should have been transported somewhere where they are powerless."

A clueless expression appeared on her face.

"Master?"

"Where ever the Rangers are, there should not be a power source on this planet to support their powers. There we can destroy them and take their gems."

"And once you have them?"

"We will return here and finally build our utopia."

Elsa gave a wicked grin as she followed her master through the portal. The clone, the triptoids, and the drones close behind.

When the last tyrannodrone passed through, the portal closed leaving the Dino Thunder Rangers and Mesogog and his army trapped in whatever time they ended up.


	6. Changes in the Morphing Grid

Chapter Six: Changes in the Morphing Grid  
"Zordon, what's wrong?" The Yellow Mighty Morphin Ranger asked.

The Rangers gathered in the Command Center.

"Nothing is wrong, Aisha," Zordon reassured.

"Then why are we here?" Rocky, the Red Mighty Morphin Ranger asked.

"I have detected a change in the Morphing Grid." The big, giant, floating head informed.

"A change?" Tommy stepped up. "What kind of change?"

"It's a positive change. A new power, similar to your former dino powers."

The Rangers looked around at one another.

"Is this power like ours then?" Aisha asked. "Can it be given to a person to make new rangers?"

"They're already been given." Alpha 5, the red robot with a lightning bolt symbol on his chest, said as he typed in some coordinates into the computer.

"What?" Tommy exclaimed.

"Behold, the Viewing Globe," Zordon instructed.

The six teens turned to the orb and what they saw shocked them.

Tommy and Kimberly were in the park arguing surrounded by four teens they had never seen before.

"Well, excuse me for following my heart." They heard the other Kim shout up to the other Tommy.

"And see where it got you." Dr. Oliver threw back. "You lost touch with everyone from your past. When was the last time you talked to Aisha or Trini or Jason for that matter?"  
The other Kimberly bit her lip as tears began to well in her eyes.

"I thought so. You turned your back on us. We were the Power Rangers. You were the very first Pink Ranger of Earth and you abandoned all of that you were for some guy who didn't even last."

The 1996 Rangers were silent.

"Alpha, teleport them all here," Zordon ordered.

"Right away, Zordon." The little robot said and did as instructed.

The people visualized on the globe disappeared in yellow, white, blue, black, red, and grayish beams of light to the Command Center.

The teens landed in a large heap while the adults landed neatly beside them.

"Get off of me!" Conner exclaimed.

The pile slowly became individual persons and they each stood.

"How come you two are standing?" The Red Dino Thunder asked his teacher huffily.

"We're used to it." was Dr. Oliver's simple reply.

Kim squealed at his side completely forgetting their argument.

"I haven't seen this place in years."

"Not intact anyway." the man in black said.

"Who are you?" Teen Kimberly stepped forward.

Everyone from the future shared looks.

Kira stepped forward and looked at each past Ranger.

"I'm Kira Ford," she paused. "I'm Yellow Ptera Ranger."

Conner was next to step up.

"Conner McKnight, I'm the Red Tyranno Ranger and the leader of this team."

"Ethan James, the Blue Tricera Ranger."

"Trent Fernandez. I also go by Trent Mercer. I'm the White Drago Ranger."

After they were done, they looked at their mentor. Dr. Oliver fidgeted. How was he going to introduce himself was unknown. It was weird enough he was looking at his past self.

"Kimberly Hart," Kim said nervously. "I was..." She pointed to her past self. "The first human Pink Ranger. Um... I'm a gymnastics coach, but I think I might retire early."

Dr. Oliver glared down at the woman.

"I'm Dr. Tommy Oliver."

"That's mature." Kim snorted at the use of his common name and not his proper name.

"I'm a Paleontologist and High School Science teacher. I am the Black Brachio Ranger."

"And the oldest person to be a Ranger."

"Will you shut up."

"Sorry, just stating the facts." Kim huffed. "Oh, and you follow a seventeen-year-old."

Dr. Oliver made the gesture of strangulation in her direction.

"You are in possible, you know that?"

"And you're unbearable. No wonder I stopped all contacts to you."

"No wonder."

The future teens ignored them and moved to stand near the other Rangers.

"So, are you going to introduce yourselves," Conner asked.

Rocky walked to him and shook his hand.

"Rocky DeSantos. I'm the Red Ranger. My spirit animal is the Ape."

"I'm Aisha Campbell, Yellow Ranger and my animal spirit is the bear."

"Adam Park," Adam said shyly. "Black Ranger and the frog."

"I am Billy Cranston, the Blue Ranger. My animal spirit is the wolf."

The Dino Thunder teens stared at the past Blue Ranger. It was strange. Less than two hours ago they were staring at the same person.

Billy shuffled in discomfort. He didn't like their stares.

The teen versions of Kim and Tommy were staring at their counterparts. It was odd to see themselves fighting. They wondered how they had come to this.

"Kim?" Aisha tugged her best friend over to the group and Rocky pulled Tommy.  
Kimberly took her eyes off of the bickering couple to the other teens.

"Um... Kimberly Hart." she tentatively. "The Pink Crane."

"Tommy Oliver." the White Ranger said. "White Falcon."

He was glad to be distracted from the argument. "I'm the leader of this team."

He shook their hands.

"This is weird," Conner said. "You're our science teacher."

"Yeah, well, I always liked teaching."

"You're so good at it." Kimberly beamed.

Tommy smiled down at her.

"So, you're Rangers," Tommy asked.

"Yeah," Kira answered. "From the future."

They all nodded and fell into an awkward silence.

"Thomas, Kimberly," Zordon said firmly to the adults and both sets jumped.

The bickering came to a halt.

"It is rude of you to be so absorb in your arguments. You are in the same predicament. You should be working together."

The two adults looked twenty years younger. Kim bit her lip nervously.

"Sorry." They said in unison.

Dr. Oliver turned to his team.

"Guys, this is my mentor, Zordon of Eltar and the robot is Alpha 5."

"It is nice to meet you," Alpha said.

The teens from the future smiled.

 

Meanwhile, on the surface of the moon, Lord Zedd sat on his stone thrown in his dark chambers. His metal clawed fingers drummed on the arm of his seat. In his other hand, he held his staff was clutched tightly. He glowed red with anger.

Something was different in the Morphing Grid. He could feel it.

"This is..."

He couldn't think of a word to describe the abundance of good energy and to make things worse two were familiar to the Grid.

"More Rangers." He bummed and his minions quivered in fear.

He stood and tossed his staff to his other hand. He walked to the stone balcony.

Lord Zedd was livid.

"How is this possible?"

"Uh... Zeddy?" His wife, Rita Repulsa ventured. "Do you think Zordon found new powers."

He focused his evil gaze at the annoying, evil witch.

"Not Zordon." Came a hiss at the doorway. "Dr. Thomas Oliver."

 

Back at the Command Center, the group of people was in a deep conversation.

"We were fighting, Elsa," Conner said. "and some tyrannodrones."

"Who, what?" asked Aisha.

"Elsa is our villain’s head minion. Tyrannodrones are our version of putties and tangas." Dr. Oliver explained.

They all nodded in understanding.

"Elsa grabbed my arm and used a key," he said and showed them his morpher. "When she turned it, a large amount of my dino gem's energy was released into the time portal."

The past Rangers stared at the black gem set in a metal bracelet.

"And at the same time, we used our special abilities," Ethan said and pointed to himself, Kira, Trent, and Conner. "That energy must have sucked into the power. One minute we were in our time, the next here."

"And all I was doing was walking down the beach and ended up here," Kim said.

"Billy," Zordon said." I would like for you and Alpha to find the portals they came through."

"Right." The Blue Mighty Morphin Ranger nodded.

"I'll help," Ethan said as he headed over to the console.


	7. A Meeting of Evil

Chapter Seven-A Meeting of Evil  
Back on the moon, in Lord Zedd's evil palace, the evil two evils were staring each other down. Neither said a word, neither moved. It was scary, the dead silence.

"Who are you?" Goldar asked moving toward the unwanted guest, his sword drawn. "And what are you doing trespassing in Lord Zedd's palace."

Elsa stepped forward, blocking his path to her master and glared at the evil gold clad black furred monkey. Her sword also in hand.

"He is my master, Lord Mesogog." She said with a snarl. She raised her head in a proud fashion." And we're here to destroy the Power Rangers."

"Good luck with that." huffed Rita's brother, Rito Repulso. He was reclined on the steps near the stone throne. "Ole Ed here's been tryin’ to do that for years."

"It's Zedd, soup for brains." Lord Zedd boomed.

"And he will fail," Elsa said in a matter of fact way.

"Oh," Rita screeched. "And how do you know that?"

"We are from the future and our problem is the same. Your failure hinders all evil that follows."

"Oh?" Zedd quirked his voice sounding as if he wore a cocky smile under his metal grill. If he had eyebrows one of them would be raised.

"Yes... A Thomas Oliver." Mesogog hissed. "He is in this time."

"The White Ranger?" Zedd said in a thunderous voice. He and his surroundings began to glow red with his fury. "He has been a thorn in my side since he was the Green Ranger."

He turned to his wife.

"Curse you woman for making him into one of them."

"Excuse me, Zedd. It was a good idea and it would have it worked too if it wasn't for that blasted Red Ranger." Rita screamed at him. She paused and her face took on a gentle expression as she approached her husband, one hand holding her staff like a wand, the other outstretched to touch Lord Zedd's check. "An excellent idea to rig the selection of the students to send him, the Black Ranger, and the Yellow Ranger to Switzerland."

"Thank you, my dear. It's too bad Zordon had to find three more to put in their place."

"Back to the subject." Mesogog interrupted the tender moment. He didn't give a damn about Rangers that were no longer active Rangers in any time. They were no danger to his plans. "Oliver is now the Black Ranger and has found the new power and gave it to three meddlesome teenagers."

"Three?" Zedd said returning his attention to the reptilian villain. "I sense five new Rangers. One old to the Morphing Grid, Tommy, the other four unknown."

"Yes... The fifth is the White Ranger. He..." Mesogog paused. "He was an accident."

He wasn't liking the fact that they had traveled to a time where the Rangers still existed.

"Master," Elsa said approaching Mesogog. She leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Why not use them in our war against the Rangers? We can join forces and crush them."

Mesogog jerked his head towards the woman and hissed his pleasure.

"Very well." He whispered and turned to Zedd and Rita. "With our combined forces we can destroy the Rangers."

"Oooo..." Rita cooed unpleasantly. "Zeddy, I have a brilliant idea."

"Go on, my little arsenic bun."

Elsa shivered at the endearment. It was disturbing.

"Why not turn one of the Power Brats evil?"

"It's already been done," Elsa said.

"Yeah." Goldar agreed.

"I know that!" The witch shrieked. "But it was our best tactic to destroy the Rangers."

Mesogog paced, his hands clenched and unclenched behind his back. He was liking this idea. It could work.

"I think it's a very good idea." He said thoughtfully.

"But master..." Elsa said.

"No," He interrupted her. "The White Ranger was our greatest ally. If it wasn't for that beam hitting his gem, he would have destroyed the Rangers by now."

"And the same for my Evil Green Ranger."

"Yes, yes," Zedd said walking to his thrown. "It's brilliant."

The villain sat, his fist clenching and unclenching in thought. He too was liking this idea.  
"We turn them evil, again. Corrupt them."

Zedd's body tensed in its excitement. He let out a wicked laugh and stood once more, his fist tightening around his staff.

"We turn both the Tommys evil..."

"And the White Ranger" Mesogog added. "And they will dispose of both teams."

"Then the world will be ours." Rita squawked.

She turned to her brother.

"Rito, I need for you to go to the planet Veerlax."

"What for?" He asked.

"To retrieve the three stones of Kala. One green, one white, and the last black. With those stones, I will be able to keep the spell on the White Rangers and the Black Ranger."

"Elsa, I want you and..." Mesogog ordered and pointed to Goldar. "Him to prepare an army."

"Yes and while you are all busy, our new friend and I will be making some deliciously wicked monsters to crush the Rangers," Zedd said cheerfully.

If all go as planned, the Rangers would be destroyed. The only problem to deal with was who would get the earth. Lord Zedd and his crew, more than likely, would move on to another planet, leaving this planet to Lord Mesogog and his army to do with as they saw fit.

"The Dino team won't stand a chance," Elsa said cheekily.

"Why you say that, cutie?" Rito said stepping near her. His foul breath swarming the air around her.

Elsa groaned and moved away with a look of disgust.

"Their zords," She spat out. She was trying to reply and hold her breath at the same time. "Are home, in the future. A disadvantage, if we were to send several powerful monsters to earth at once. I'm sure the Rangers here only have so many zords."

More evil laughter filled the chamber as they all set out to do their tasks.


	8. No Turning Back

Chapter Eight-No Turning Back  
The Rangers sat in the Command Center, bored out of their minds. The two Blue Rangers and the robot worked at the computer console. Zordon couldn't be seen in his cylinder.

"This is fun." Kimberly groaned sarcastically and leaned against Tommy.

"I don't like sitting around," Conner complained.

"Me neither." Rocky agreed.

"C'mon guys," Tommy said. "We have to be patient."

"Yeah, but some of us are falling asleep," Rocky said looking down at Aisha. Her head rests on his shoulder.

"What if we can't get back?" Kira asked.

Conner grabbed her hand and offered a reassuring squeeze.

Trent's muscles tensed. He didn't like the closeness of the Red and Yellow Rangers. It seemed to be a trend in Ranger history and this bothered him.

"Hey, don't think that." Tommy said." You always have to have hope."

"What happened, Dr. O, you used to be light-hearted?" Conner asked.

The Paleontologist glared at his student then at Kim who was as far away from him as possible.

"I grew up." And lost my heart. He said to himself.

"Turned into a bore, if you ask me." Kim quipped.

"No one did." Dr. Oliver glared.

"Please, don't start," Adam said in a low, shy voice.

All of the teenagers were uneasy when they fought. Especially Kimberly and Tommy. They did not understand what could have happened to make them turn against one another nor did they know why.

Kira fidgeted and a slip of paper became visible to Trent. He gazed suspiciously at her. He thought back to earlier when they were putting the items back into the unmarked box. He didn't recall, Kira putting the letter back in its envelope.

First, he made sure Dr. O wasn't paying attention and he grabbed the visible corner and yanked it from its place. The paper tore slightly as he opened it to scan the contents. He gasped and he returned his attention to the Ptera Ranger.

Kira looked away guiltily.

"This is not good," Billy said pushing his glasses up with a finger. A frown crossed his handsome face.

"What's not good?" Kim said in a way that reminded her of her teenage years.

She went to stand close to the Mighty Morphin Blue Rangers. The others standing and following her.

"The time particles are not charged completely. None of us possess enough power to open the spatial field."

"Huh?" Everyone asked baffled. They were not in the mood to try to comprehend even the smallest bit of scientific information the Billy just spouted.

"The time portal isn't fully charged," Ethan explained. "Kinda like when our dino gems' powers were needed to open the portal in our time and no one here has the power to open it again.

"Oh..." Everyone said, but still truly didn't understand.

Billy went to explain in simpler terms, but Ethan's hand on his shoulder stopped him.  
"No, man," Ethan said shaking his head and Billy nodded his understanding.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Dr. Oliver.

"No, but the power needed is similar to our Ninja powers, but we need more than six or even eight," Billy said sadly.

"Perfect!" The science teacher exclaimed.

"Calm down, Tommy," Kim said calmly.

"How can I?" he asked his voice sounded frustrated.

He glared down at her. "We're stuck here for God only knows how long."

"I know that." She gritted her teeth. Her control over her temper fading fast.

"Here we go again," Conner mumbled to the others.

They all moaned and groaned as they all moved back to their seats near the Viewing Globe, Billy, and Ethan in tow.

"Ay yi, yi." Alpha moaned his hands flying to grip his head. He shook it as if he had a migraine. "Please, calm down."

"Please," Aisha groaned, her braided head slumping onto Adam's shoulder and threw her legs over Rocky's lap. "Before Zordon returns and puts you into a timeout."

"Which would be much needed," Kimberly mumbled.

"Show some respect," Kim said firmly. She wasn't in the mood to be fussed at by a couple of teenagers.

"We are the adults."

"Then act like it," Kimberly shouted back to her adult self.

She was highly irritated by her older counterpart. All she seemed to be able to do was argue with Tom... Dr. Oliver.

"All you two do is a fight." She yelled. "And we're all sick of it."

She paused and walked over to the older woman. She stared into her oh so familiar doe eyes.

"Grow up." She said, then turned to Alpha. "Alpha, what about the portal Kim came through? Man, that's weird. Saying my own name to myself."

"I'll check." The robot said typing in some information into the computer. "Sorry, nothing. It must close too."

A heavy sigh fell from everyone's lips.

"So, what do we do now?" Kira asked.

"Trent, Ethan, Conner, and yourself will have to attend Angel Grove High School with the others temporarily," Zordon said as he reappeared in his cylinder. "You will also need places to live. Adult Kimberly and Tommy will remain here. It is too risky for them to go out into the world."

"I can only have one friend stay the night, thanks to Rocky," Adam said and glared at his best friend.

"I guess I can," Conner said. "I don't think I can live with Tommy. He's going to become my teacher and all."

"I can if I'm allowed," Trent said. He knew that he and the other White Ranger had lots in common.

"No problem, man," Tommy said slapping Trent on the back of his shoulder. "My parents won't mind."

"Ethan can stay with me," Billy said. "That way we can try to figure out a way to get you all home."

Ethan nodded.

"My mom said if another one of my friends needed a place to stay, I can invite them over," Aisha said. "Well, as long as that friend was a girl."

She smiled at Kira and she smiles back.

"Okay."

"Done," Alpha said as he turned away from the computer. He had programmed the Dino Thunder teens into the school's computer. "You are now registered in Angel Grove High."

"Now that business is taken care of it's time for the pleasure." Aisha grinned.

"What pleasure?" Conner asked.

"Shopping." Kimberly and Aisha said at the same time.  
"What for?" Ethan asked.

"You only have what you have on to wear," Kimberly said. "That won't do."

"Duh." the yellow bear said.


	9. School and The Youth Center

Chapter Nine-School and The Youth Center  
Kira plopped down on Aisha’s yellow sleeping bag, two shopping bags at her sides another at her feet, and one more bag above her head.

“You guys know how to shop.” she giggled.

Kimberly and Aisha laughed. Aisha sat on her bed. While Kimberly sat Indian style on her pale rose pink sleeping bag next to Kira’s.

“Yeah, so we’ve been told.” Kimberly smiled.

“The guys are always getting on us about that,” Aisha said.

“I used to be a shopper,” Kira said. “For a day.”

“Couldn’t cut it?” Kimberly asked with a cheeky smile.

“No, some alien rock made me all girly and preppy. I could help it and was so happy when we were turned back to normal.”

“What’s wrong with that?” Kimberly said offended.

“Sorry.”

Aisha smiled at the girls. They were all different, but so much alike. She wondered what they truly had in common.

“Hey, everyone’s different,” she told them. “And you should be ashamed, Kira.”

“What? Why?”

“Because you know you loved it.”

Kira laughed. “True, especially the moans and groans from the guys.”  
They all laughed.

It was true, Kira did enjoy their shopping adventure. She never really had any girlfriends to hang out with, so she never really got into the who’ll girl bonding games. She smiled knowing when they returned home, she was going to have new friends.

 

Adam walked into the spare bedroom of his house. 

"This will be your room." He said to Conner as he nodded his head to the room clad in different shades of green.

"Thanks." The taller boy said.

An awkward silence with both boys. Conner placed his shopping bags on the neatly made bed.

"My parents will be home in an hour."

"That's good," Conner said as he sat on the bed.

He rubbed his palms on his jeans. He was nervous. He was usually more social.

"So, you got any hobbies?" He asked the Black Mighty Morphin Ranger.

"Martial Arts," Adam answered. He leaned against the door frame.

Conner nodded and looked towards the closet opposite the bed.

"You?" Adam asked.

"Soccer," Conner said cheerfully.

"I like soccer."

"Dude, that's so cool," Conner exclaimed quickly. He nervousness evaporated.

Adam jumped at the other boy's exclamation.

"Yeah, it's my favorite sport," Adam confessed.

"Mine too. Do you play?"

"I used to."

The two boys fell into a conversation about the sport. Joking fondly. They didn't even hear the Parks enter the house.

 

"So, how much power do we need?" Ethan asked the boy sitting on the stool next to his. 

They were in Billy's garage also known as Billy's lab. The two Blue Rangers were busy making wrist communicators for the Dino Thunder Team and Kim.

"Let's put it this way," Billy answered, his attention never leaving the communicator with blue in his hand. "all of us will need Ninja powers to open the vortex completely."

"You mean, Dr. O, Kim, Conner, Kira, Trent, and I?" Ethan said.

"Affirmative," Billy said. "Hand me that screwdriver."

Ethan handed him the item and watched as the final touch was added to the first communicator.

Billy handed the device to Ethan.

"Put this on." He told the other Blue Ranger before he told him his theory to the vortex. 

"It would seem the power need to open the portal is the same power of the Ranger team at the time."

"Right," Ethan agreed. "That would explain some things."

"We are not strong enough though." Billy frowned.

Ethan thought for a bit. Then something came to him.

"Maybe the amount of power needed to open the vortex depends on the number of Rangers in that time." He explained his own theory.

"Yes, how foolish of me not to realize." Billy suddenly said. "That makes sense. I will have to inform Zordon and Alpha tomorrow after school."

The other boy nodded. Silence followed before the Blue Mighty Morphin Ranger remembered the communicator on Ethan's wrist.

"Push the button and see if you can contact Alpha." He said.

Ethan pushed the button.

"Hello?" He said nervously. "Alpha?"

"I'm reading you, Ethan." The robot's voice said through the device.

He stared at the device. He liked it. Such complex equipment for the early nineties.

"Great." The Tricera Ranger exclaimed and broke the connection.

Billy smiled at Ethan's excitement.

"So, are you gonna show me how to make these?" Ethan asked.

"Affirmative."

Billy handed Ethan a band and picked one up for himself. He proceeded to teach the other Blue Ranger how to make a wrist communicator.

 

"Here's some blankets." Mrs. Oliver said as she handed a couple of blankets to Trent. 

The Drago Ranger smiled shyly at the woman.

"Dinner will be ready in a half hour." She said as she left the room.

"That's your mom?" Trent asked. "You don't look alike? Do you look like your dad?"

"No," Tommy said as pulled mattress from under his bed. "I'm adopted, but it's not a big deal."

"Me too," Trent said. "My dad's, my dad. Nothing less. Did you know your birth parents?"

"No, my biological mother died soon after my birth. My biological father died months before. That's all I know about them."

"I knew mine. They were great. They died a few years ago. My dad was with them. He took me in and adopted me. I go by both names."

Tommy nodded.

"What do you like to do?" He asked knowing a change of subject would make them both more comfortable.

"I like to draw. You?"

"Martial Arts mostly." Tommy chuckled. "I like impressing my girlfriend."

Trent wondered where that thought came from.

"I love seeing her smile and hearing her laugh. She was my first friend here in Angel Grove."

"It's the same with me and Kira."

"She your girl?"

Trent looked down.

"No. She's just a friend."

"Oh."

Trent sighed.

"Lately, she seems more interested in Conner."

"That bites."

"Yeah."

Tommy didn't mean to hit a sore spot. Then he thought of his future self and Kimberly's adult form. They seemed to hate each other.

"I wonder what happened." He said out loud.

"What?"

"Kimberly and I. I wonder what happened to us."

"I don't know." Trent lied. Well, kind of lied.

He didn't think one letter could have put such a rift in the couple.

"Dr. Oliver doesn't talk much about his personal life, let alone his past."

"I do like my solitude."

"I guess that's why you chose to live in the middle of nowhere near the woods."

"I guess? I like nature too."

Silence followed. Both boys not knowing exactly where to go from here. It was clear to them that they had a lot in common. More than Trent should ever know, but Dr. Oliver did share his heartbreak over the first Pink Ranger.

Tommy could honestly say he liked the boy (not in a romantic way). They were so alike it was scary.

"So, were you evil too?" Tommy asked out of curiosity. "You know when you first become a ranger."

Trent nodded.

"Yeah."

"How?"

The two fell into a conversation about their first experiences as Rangers.

 

Dr. Oliver and Kim sat alone in the Command Center. Alpha had plugged himself in to charge after he had tested the new communicators with the Blue Rangers and Zordon wasn't in his chamber. 

The two adults were seated on the floor. They sat opposite the other. Kim's side leaned into the console. Her legs were pulled to her chest, her arms embracing the limbs. While Dr. Oliver's back was facing the console his legs outstretched.

They were really bored.

They couldn't argue.

After the teens left, Zordon told them, if they even say one unpleasant word to the other, they would regret it.

So, they sat in silence. Both afraid of what their mentor would make them do as punishment. They had no doubt in their minds if they were to speak, he would hear them.

Kim sighed.

"So, how's Reefside?" she asked choosing a safe topic.

Dr. O also took a calming breath.

"It was okay when we left it."

He wasn't too sure about the city's current state. Mesogog could be terrorizing the city at this very moment.

"That's good," Kim said not noticing the worry in the man's eyes.

"How's Florida?"

"Warm. I'm bored there and lonely. Not as happy. I miss home."

The Black Ranger bit his tongue. He wanted to be cruel, but he couldn't. He didn't want to get into trouble.

"Oh."

Silence.

It was amazing how much distance they had put between them. They used to be so close, but now they couldn't stand each other and all because they tried again.

 

The next day, the teens walked into Angel Grove High School. There hardly was anyone in the halls. They decided to arrive early to get the Dino Thunder Rangers settled. 

They walked until they reached the main office.

Tommy, Billy, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha waited outside as Kimberly led the rest through the doors.

"The responsibilities of the Student Body President." Rocky sighed.

"Hello, Mrs. Murphy," Kimberly said cheerfully to the rather plump secretary.

"Good morning, Kimberly." The black woman smiled brightly at the girl. "How can I help you?"

"Um..." Kimberly began. "These are the new students. They transferred from Reefside High School."

Mrs. Murphy typed into the computer and pulled up the four records. Standing, she went over to the filing cabinet and pulled out four files.

"Let's see." She said leafing through them. "Mr. Fernandez?"

Trent raised his hand and she handed him the file.

"Sit there." She pointed to a set of chairs outside of the principal's office.

"Miss Ford." She stated and gave Kira her file.

Kira took it and joined Trent.

"Mr. James?"

Ethan held out his hand for his file.

"And Mr. McKnight."

Conner took his file and the boys sat by their friends.

"Mr. Caplan will be with you in a moment." Mrs. Murphy told them before turning to Kimberly. "I will inform your first-period teacher that you will either be late or not attending class today."

Kimberly nodded.

"I'll get my notes from Adam."

"Good."

 

Later that morning, Kira, Conner, Tommy, and Rocky sat in Ms. Applebee's class. It was only three minutes before lunch. 

Tommy was practically bouncing in his seat.

"Calm down," Rocky said knowing exactly the reason Tommy was excited. You would think the Red Ranger would be more excited for lunch, with his appetite. "Kim's not going to start making out without you."

The White Ranger glared at his friend.

"That's not the reason why I want to see her."

"Sure it's not." The Red Ape smiled. "You just want to study for math."

Tommy was about to comment on his teammate's sarcasm when the bell rang.

"There will be a quiz on today's lesson tomorrow." Ms. Applebee said.

Groans of displeasure rose from the students as they exited the classroom.

"Oh, Tommy, Rocky?" she called before they left.

The two boys paused and approached their teacher. Kira and Conner waited at the door.

"Will you play catch up with our new students?"

They nodded and smiled.

"No problem, Ms. Applebee," Rocky assured.

"We were going to help them anyway," Tommy said.

"That's wonderful."

They nodded and left the room.

"I thought we would never get out of there," Conner said as they walked to the cafeteria.

"Me either." Rocky and Tommy said in stereo.

Kira just rolled her eyes as she walked over to the table where the other Rangers were sitting.

She took her place next to Kim. Tommy sat on Kim's other side. Rocky sat in the middle of Adam and squeezed in between Ethan and Kira. Ethan tried to force the Tyranno Ranger to sit on his other side by trying to stay firmly in place, but Conner wedged his way in. He gave the Tricera Ranger a confusing look before turning to his lunch. Ethan shot Trent an apologetic look. Trent nodded and smiled at him to thank him for trying.

After several minutes of eating, Conner noticed the big grin on his Blue Ranger's face.

"What's up with the wide grin?" he asked Ethan.

"Billy and I came up with a theory," Ethan answered proudly.

"What about?" Kira asked.

The Tricera Ranger looked around to make sure no one was listening distance.

"The time portal and powers thing."

"That's great," Tommy said.

"Yeah," Conner agreed. "What's the theory."

"The portal reacts to the number of active Rangers in the time period it appears." Billy began. "There were five good Dino Thunder Rangers in 2003, it took all five powers. There may be six of us at this time but, since there are five more rangers, we need more power.

"The portal does not only need our six Ninja powers. There are eleven active rangers in this time now." he continued. "The portal requires all eleven of us to fully open."

"Thus, we're screwed." Ethan finished.

"Maybe not," Kimberly said. "There's supposed to be an animal spirit within all of us, right?"

"Yeah?" The other 1996 Rangers said.

"Well," Kimberly continued as she tucked her hair behind her ear. She pulled a leg under her and sat on it. She leaned an arm on the table. "How about we ask Ninjor to awaken their animal spirits?"

"It may work in theory," Billy said. "We will have to ask Zordon and Ninjor."

Everyone nodded as they continued to eat lunch.

They all decided to meet at the Youth Center after school, not only to continue the power theory but to do their homework before heading to the Command Center.

 

The ten teens walked to the Youth Center. They babbled silly tales of their time as Rangers. 

"...and then the TV blew up." Billy laughed as he related the day Kimberly had bad luck and she was trapped in another dimension in the bottle of the Samurai Fan Man.

"That was the worst." Kimberly groaned. "My hair, my outfit, and my make-up: I looked a mess and once I got out that bottle, I looked worse."

"I thought you looked all right." Tommy gushed.

"You would." Rocky snipped.

"Suck up," Conner grumbled.

Both Red Rangers yelped painfully as the Yellow Rangers smacked them.

Everyone laughed as they entered the gym and juice bar.

"Hey, guys." Ernie greeted the teens as they walked up to the counter.

An assortment of greetings from the Mighty Morphin Rangers followed.

"Um... Ernie." Aisha said as she brushed a few braids behind her shoulder. "This is Conner, Trent, Ethan, and Kira."

She pointed to each as she addressed them.

"They're new in town and we're showing them around. Guys, this is Ernie. He runs this place."

"Hi." Ernie waved at the newcomers. "Since you are new, how about banana smoothies on the house?"

"Sure," Kira said eagerly.

"Why not?" Ethan shrugged.

"I never could turn down a free drink," Conner replied.

"I love banana smoothies." Trent smiled.

"And I'll take it you guys want your regulars?" Ernie asked the other team.

"Yeah!" They all said.

Later, the Rangers were sat at a couple of tables, drinking their drinks and chatting. Rocky was eating a plate fries.

He swatted at Aisha and Conner as they each took turns taking some of the sliced potatoes.

"Well, look what we have here, Skull." Came to a greeting the 1996 Rangers were used to. 

"It's our favorite troublemakers."

Kimberly swerved in her seat to face the two annoyances.

"What do you want, Bulk?" she asked with a sneer.

"Watched your mouth, missy," Bulk ordered.

"How about a date and a kiss?" Skull said approaching the Pink Ranger.

"How about a double?" His bigger companion said as he went over to Aisha.

Both girls looked at the want to be suitors with disgusts.

"By the looks, on their faces, I would have to say no." Kira chimed.

"Hey there, cutie." Bulk said taking his eyes off of the black yellow ranger to place his attention on the Ptera Ranger. "How about we make it a five-person date? Kimberly with Skull and you ladies with me."

He said looking from one Yellow Ranger to the other.

All three girls rolled their eyes and groaned.

"How about you go away?" Trent snapped his attention on the one called Bulk.

"Yeah," Tommy agreed, glaring at Skull. "You ask the same question every day and you get turned down every day."

"Take a hint," Rocky said.

"God, not even I'm that dense," Conner added.

"Bulkmiere, Skullovich!"

The new voice stopped Bulk's retort.

"Lt. Stone?" The officers in training squeaked.

They were caught away from their post again and their head officer didn't look pleased. He looked really annoyed.

"You are supposed to be outside in the parking lot watching for car thieves."

"Yes, sir.” Bulk and Skull said in unity.

They remained frozen, not taking the hint to head out immediately.

"Go!"

They squeaked as they ran out of the Youth Center, tripping over each other. Lt. Stone in tow.


	10. Attack

Chapter Ten-Attack  
The Rangers laughed as they watched Bulk and Skull scamper out the door.

"They're worse than Cassidy and Devon." Kira giggled.

"I didn't think it was possible," Trent answered.

"Who's Cassidy and Devon?" Adam asked.

"Cassidy is a preppy, snotty wanna be TV reporter," Kira explained. "And Devon is her cameraman sidekick."

"They're always somewhere the shouldn't be," Ethan told them.

Tommy cleared his throat as he stood.

"Let's go to the park and have some fun." He said. "I'm not sure about you guys, but I don't want to deal with Dr. Oliver and Miss Hart without having a little fun first."

Agreeing the other Rangers followed the White Falcon out of the Youth Center with farewells to Ernie.

At Angel Grove Park, the teens were running around playing tag.

"Got you Kimberly!" exclaimed Conner as he grabbed the Pink Ranger and dashed off using his super speed.

"No fair!" The petite brunette shouted at him.

"Yeah, Conner," Kira scowled by the lake. "No special enhanced abilities. What are trying to do, blow our secret?"

The Tyranno Ranger just stuck his tongue out at the girls.

"That's mature," Trent said to him.

A small hand touched Trent's arm before he could move away.

"Tag you're it!" Kimberly shouted before backflipping away from the Drago Ranger.

Trent laughed and went running in search of Rocky who hadn't been it in a while. He found the Ape was up a tree.

"Hey!" He shouted up at him. "Come down, you're not allowed to climb trees."

"Yes, I am." Rocky laughed from his perch. "I'm the Ape, remember? Ape's climb trees."

"No fair Rocko," Tommy whined getting into tagging distance without realizing it. "That's cheating."

"No, it's not." Rocky defended. "When we made up the rules, we said no special abilities from any team. Climbing isn't a special ability. Besides, no one said we couldn't climb anything in the park."

"So, why aren't you on the monkey bars, Ape Boy?" Aisha said from her place near a boulder with Ethan and Billy.

Ethan made monkey noises from atop the boulder. Billy laughed from the behind the large object.

Rocky pulled a Conner and stuck his tongue out at the trio.

"Our reds are really mature," Adam said sarcastically near the jungle gym.

"Hey!" Both Conner and Rocky shouted at the Black Frog.

"Because, Aisha," Rocky answered. "all anyone has to do is jump up and tag me. They're too low."

"He got you there, 'Sha," Kimberly said.

Trent shrugged his shoulder and reach over to touch a far too close Tommy.

"Tag you're it!" he said before running over to the slide and jogging up the slope.

"All man." Tommy groaned.

He had forgotten who was it in their argument. He ran after his girlfriend who squealed as she saw him come after her.

 

"Look at them," Lord Zedd sneered using his visor to spy on the Rangers from his balcony. "Running around and having fun." 

"I believe it is time," Mesogog hissed. "To send down our latest creation."

"Yes." Zedd agreed and pointed his staff at a snake robot monster with snake DNA.

A flash of lightning came forth and an electric energy surrounds the creature from the inside out and in a flash, it was gone.

Back on earth, the teens were still playing tag, when their communicators went off.

As the Mighty Morphin Rangers gathered, the Dino Thunder Rangers hesitated, not used to the new devices on their wrists.

"We read you Zordon," Tommy said into the device.

"Rangers report to the Command Center, immediately." Zordon's voice answered.

"We're on our way."

They found a secluded area and teleported with two reds, two whites, two yellows, two blue, pink, and black beams of the light.

 

"What is it, Zordon?" Tommy asked as soon as he materialized. 

"A monster is attacking downtown." Dr. Oliver answered stepping up beside his younger self.

The Rangers looked into the now glowing Viewing Globe. An image of a metal snake appeared.

"Yes," Zordon said. "It's called Metal Cobra. We do not know much about it. All we know is, it has snake DNA embedded in its metal armor."

Kira gasped at the image. She grabbed onto Conner sleeve and buried her face in the fabric.

Trent glared at them. He was just as close as the jock, but she turned to Conner for comfort instead of him.

"You sound like Zack," Kimberly said as she rubbed the Ptera Ranger's arm.

"Cool, I have something in common with the first Black Ranger." Kira smiled weakly looking at the Pink Ranger.

Kimberly was about to say something else when a familiar voice halted her next comment.

"Enough." Dr. Oliver said. He was irritated with Kim's voice. "We should get down there."

"Right." Tommy agreed tightly.

He really didn't like is adult self's attitude toward either Kimberly.

"Ready?" Conner asked getting into stance.

"Ready!" The other Dino Thunder Rangers said falling into rank at his sides.

"Dino Thunder Power Up, Ha!"

"White Ranger Dino Power!"

They morphed and Rocky approached them.

"Cool." He beamed. "Nice digs."

"Thanks," Conner said back.

"Rocky!" Aisha called and glared at the Ape Ranger.

"Right," Rocky said as he got glares from all his teammates. He joined them.

Tommy nodded at his team. He reached behind him for his morpher and others did the same.

"It's Morphin Time!" He exclaimed. "White Ranger Power!"

"Black Ranger Power!"

"Pink Ranger Power!"

"Blue Ranger Power!"

"Yellow Ranger Power!"

"Red Ranger Power!"

They morphed and Kim moved away from the Rangers. She was feeling left out and useless.

"Let's go," Tommy said.

"Um..." Ethan began. "How do we do that?"

"You can either touched your belt buckles or place your hands on your hips," Kim answered feeling desire to be useful.

"Oh, thanks." The Tricera Ranger said.

The Rangers teleported out of the Command Center to Downtown Angel Grove.

 

"Nice of you to join us, Rangers." Goldar greeted. 

"Elsa?" Dr. Oliver asked not believing his eyes.

"In the flesh, Black Ranger."

"Great," Kira groaned. "Not only do we have to deal with 1996 crazies, we have to deal with 2003 crazies too."

"I knew that ugly snake looked like something Mesogog would create," Ethan said.

"Thanks... for the compliment." Metal Cobra hissed.

"He even sounds like Mesogog," Conner said.

"And ugly's not a compliment," Trent said.

"Hey, aren't you gonna introduce us?" Tommy asked.

"Mighty Morphin Rangers met Elsa, Evil White Ranger Clone, triptoids, and tyrannodrones." Dr. Oliver introduced familiar with both time's enemies. "Dino Thunder Rangers met Goldar, the Putty Patrol, Z-Putties, Tangas..."

His sentence drifted looked for missing villain.

"Where's Rito?"

"Who's Rito?" Trent asked.

"Rita's brother."

"They can multiply by blood." Kira eeked, taking gross tips from Kimberly. "Gross and creepy."

"He's busy on a mission for my mistress," Goldar said. "I can't wait to fight you, Tommy. Both of you."

"Why?" The White Mighty Morphin Rangers asked.

"I'm just going to kick your ass." The Brachio said.

"I see you never grew out of that wit."

"When you've been a Ranger as long as I have, it just kinda becomes second nature."

"I guess, I'm going to have to fix that by destroying you as the White Ranger."

"At least, you'll save me the trouble of heartbreak in the coming months."

Tommy didn't like an estimate of the time he had left with Kimberly. He wished the fight would start so he wouldn’t have to listen to any more unwanted information.

"Enough talk," Elsa said and Tommy sighed. "Attack!"

The baddies charged. Elsa went straight towards Conner, Tommy and Dr. Oliver fought Goldar, while the others fought an army of mindless minions.

As the fight escalated, the Rangers were losing. This was only happening because Metal Cobra was slithering in the battle and sending poisonous barbs at the Rangers.

It took a while before the barbs took, but when they did, the Rangers left paralyzed from head to toe.

 

Kim gasped. She turned to her mentor. 

"I have to do something."

"But, Kimberly, you can't," Alpha said. "You are no longer a Ranger."

"I have to try. I have to help them."

Tears began to fall from her soft brown eyes.

"Hold out your hand, Kimberly," Zordon instructed.

Kim did so, her palm facing up. A pink flash of energy form in her palm and her Pterodactyl power coin materialized.

"But, Zordon..."

"It has little energy, but enough for morph from time to time. Like Tommy's Green Ranger power coin, its power is limited. You will be able to help the Rangers, only when the situation is dire."

Kim closed her fingers over the coin and brought the fist to her heart. She nodded and got into stance.

"It's Morphin Time, Pterodactyl!"

 

Back on the battlefield, Goldar was about to run his sword through the Mighty Morphin White Ranger and Elsa was about to slice off Tyranno Ranger's head.

An arrow hit the gold-clad monkey's hand and then the black-clad woman's hand stopping both final attacks.

"Pink Ranger!" Goldar growled. He looked at the paralyzed crane. "Impossible."

"Very possible," Kim said.

Metal Cobra sent a barb at her and she cartwheeled out of the way. When she stood again, the villains were gone.

In seconds the effects of the barbs wore off.

"Is everyone okay?" Kim asked running to the group. She helped Kira up.

"Yeah," Tommy answered.

"I think so," Conner said his hands feeling around his neck.

Kira looked around and Kim joined her search counting the Rangers.

"Where's Trent?" Kira asked worriedly.

"Oh no." Dr. Oliver as he took count too noticing there was only one White Ranger.

 

On the moon, the villains were celebrating their small victory over the Rangers. Then Rito returned from his quest.

"So, brother dear," Rita cooed as she approached skeletal being. "did you get them?"

"Of course, sis." He said smugly and held out his palm, showing the witch the three gems.

Rita took them from him.

“The Gem of Rage." She said holding up a red gem. "This brings its wearer an uncontrollable anger."

She held up the next gem. It was white.

"The Gem of Destruction. Its will makes the wearer have the urge to destroy all that it desires in its path."

The witch grinned as she held up the last stone. It was cold black. It sent chills down the evils' spines.

"This is the Gem of Death. Its wearer will kill whoever is in his path that he sees fit. Separately, they are to be feared." She continued. "Together, they are unstoppable. It was said that they are so evil no evil could keep them for long and if the bearers of these gems will be eventually be destroyed because of them."

"So, tell me, love," Zedd asked. "Which of our prisoners will wear which gem?"

"Oh no, dear husband." Rita shook her head. "That is a surprise."


	11. White With Evil

Chapter Eleven-White With Evil  
In a dark room, Trent's prone body was spread across a stone slab. He was completely straight, his legs and arms pressed tightly to his form.

Rita was speaking her mystical spell over her crystal ball, her pink tipped fingers waving over the orb.

A white light formed over Trent's body as the evil sunk into his entire being.

The spell intensified and the White Drago Ranger's upper body rose from the stone. His eyes glowed red as Rita completed the spell and the White Ranger stood before her.

"Ah, my White Drago Ranger." The witch cooed as she saw that her spell had worked.  
"My Empress," Trent said in a low monotone.

The evil queen approached the teen. She held up a necklace. Hanging from the black leather cord was a red stone.

"Wear this and allow its darkness to consume you. Allow the rage to become you."

She held the necklace before Trent and he bowed his head. The witch placed the necklace over his head and around his neck.

Rita backed away from Trent as he raised his head and looked up at her. His eyes and the gem glowed a fiery red.

"Now, My White Drago Ranger, what is it you would like to do first?"

Rita smiled as a pure evil glint appeared in Trent's dark eyes.

"I want to destroy the Red Tyranno Ranger." He said with an evil smile.

 

"Zordon, what happened to Trent?" Kira asked as soon as she and the other Rangers to form in the Command Center. 

"Behold the Viewing Globe." was his answer.

The Rangers turned as Alpha played the last moments of the battle.

They watched as they lay paralyzed on the ground and Goldar and Elsa tried to kill their leaders. Then the Evil White Ranger Clone approached Trent. He grabbed his twin and threw him over his shoulder. The evil clone was gone by the time Kim appeared.  
"Damn it!" Conner growled.

"We forgot about that son of a bitch," Tommy said angrily and both Kim and Kimberly gasped, never hearing such language from the White Ranger.

"No, you didn't have to look after him," Conner told the White Falcon Ranger. "It was my job as his leader, I was to make sure my team was safe."

"No, we were in this together. Leadership was shared." Tommy explained. "We both should have been looking after him."

"Shut up, both of you!" Kira cried. "It doesn't matter who was in charge, what matters is Trent is gone. Taken by the enemy. We all should have been watching each others' backs."

Tears formed in her eyes as she turned and ran out of the Command Center.

The remaining Dino Thunder members stared in her wake. They had never seen her cry before and the sight was shocking and unnerving.

Kim glared at the two team leaders.

"Stop blaming yourselves." She said. "Right now, what's left of your teams needs you. As the leaders, you have to remember to remain calm when needed and not to blow your tops."

She went to go comfort, Kira.

Kimberly just glared at the boys. At the moment she admired her adult self for saying what she wanted to say.

Dr. Oliver and Ethan shared a look of angry frustration after the shock of seeing Kira so upset wore off.

For once Dr. O agreed with Kim on Tommy and Conner's duty as leaders.

 

Outside, Kira sat on a boulder. She had her legs pulled to her chest, her arms circled them in a tight embrace. Her head was buried in her knees as she sobbed. 

Kim approached the girl. Her heart ached for her.

"Hey," Kim greeted softly after she sat next to her. She placed an arm around Kira's shoulders. "You okay?"

Kira looked up, her eyes watery. She bit her lip and shook her head.

"No, I feel like it's my fault." She said weakly.

"No, it's not. You were paralyzed. There was nothing you could have done."

"I know that, but..."

Kira buried her face again.

Kim looked at her.

"You know, I felt the same when Tommy was evil. So, lost and confused. Then he was good and everything seemed like it would be okay, but that didn't last long. He lost his power and he went away. I felt like he was pushing me away."

"No offense, Kim but, how does that relate to my situation?" Kira asked.

"I don't know." Kim shrugged. "Just trying not to fall into an awkward silence."  
Kira gave a small smile.

"That's how I felt when Trent was evil. Lost and confused." she paused and took a gasp of breath. "I wanted to help him but, he pushed me away. He still pushes me away."  
"Maybe, he has a good reason."

"Maybe. I just want him to be able to trust me with anything and everything."

"You really like him, huh?"

Kira smiled at the woman.

"Yeah." She wiped her eyes. "Were you in love with Dr. O?"

"Yes," Kim said.

She leaned closer to the girl.

"Sometimes, I think I still am," she said. "He was that special."

"Then why all the fighting?"

"I made a mistake, two actually." Kim took a deep breath. "The first, I wrote him a Dear John letter. The second was made in college. Sort of the same mistake. I don't like talking about it."

"You don't have to."

"You feeling better?" Kim asked Kira rubbing her back gently.

"Yeah, a little."

"Good."

Dr. Oliver smiled at the two Pterodactyls. He had decided to comfort Kira himself, but when he exited the Command Center, he saw Kim had already beat him to it.  
He hadn't heard their conversation, but he got the idea that everything was going to be okay.

 

That was Kim's gift. She was always the heart and knew how to make others feel better by just being there.

His smile became wider as he thought of being Kim's friend again. They were food friends. Maybe, they should try the whole friendship thing, again.


	12. Fixing A Friendship

Chapter Twelve-Fixing A Friendship  
Later, after sunset, Dr. Oliver once again came out of the Command Center. He spotted Kim on the boulder, her legs kicking in the air.

The teens had gone home ten minutes before and for once, in a long time, Dr. Oliver found himself relieved to be alone with his ex.

"Hi," He said softly as he sat next to Kim. A good foot between them.

"Hi," she said back turning to him with a weak smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"Weak," she answered. "The energy used for my Pterodactyl Power Coin drained me."

"I know the feeling."

An awkward silence fell between them.

Kim looked over at Dr. Oliver. He looked nervous and she nearly gasped as she realized she could still read him so well.

"What is it?" she asked with a groan. "You going to blame me for Trent's kidnapping?"

The paleontologist stared at her in disbelief but calmed not wanting to argue.

"Kim," he sighed. "We need to talk."

"About what?"

"Us, what we've become to one another."

"We have drifted apart."

"A tidal wave crashed between us is more like it."

Kim smiled.

"We used to be friends," she said.

"Not really." Dr. O sighed. "We were never friends. We were more like..."

"...like a couple dancing around the inevitable."

"What do you mean?"

Kim sighed and looked him in the eye.

"Tommy, I liked you from the moment I first laid eyes on you. I knew I wanted to get to know you. After you were turned good, I wanted to be closer to you. I've always wanted to be more than a friend with you."

"You've got a point." Dr. Oliver said. "When I first saw you, I thought you were cute and friendly and I wanted to get to know you better. I think being near you was the reason for my forgetfulness."

He smiled and she smiles back.

"I remember when you first asked me out," Kim said wistfully. "By the lake."

Dr. Oliver's smile brightened at the pleasant memory.

"Yeah, I remember how nervous I was."

"Well, I found it cute." Kim smiled cheekily at him. "Tough guy, Tommy Oliver, all shy over a girl."

"I'm not the one who blushed every time."

"Liar."

"Yeah."

They laughed.

"Kim," Dr. O said after the laughter had ceased. "What did you see in Trevor Lincoln in the first place?"

Saying he didn't like the guy who took her away for him was an understatement. Even if he hadn't stolen Kim, Dr. Oliver wouldn't have been his friend or even an associate. Kim frowned as the conversation turned serious. The last thing she wanted to think about was her ex-husband.

The tall brown haired man with hazel eyes was charming and as sly as a fox with the smile of a crocodile.

"At first, he was sweet and kind and befriended me right away." Kim began. "He... well... after a month kissed me and I liked it. I felt ashamed. So, I wrote the letter so if things got further, I wouldn't end up cheating on you."

Tears were now in her eyes and the tip of the nose was turning pink.

"After I told him I was available, he asked me out. We dated for about a month before he became controlling." Anger now tinged her voice. "He started out with little things like my hair is better to cut a few inches past my ears or the place I decided we should have dinner is too busy.

"He a couple of weeks of subtle changes and I thought he was trying to help me out, but quickly I learned those changes he was stating was his way of controlling me." She paused.” He began telling me what to eat, what I should wear, and who I should be around. By the time he told me to break all ties with my male friends from Angel Grove, I couldn't take it."

"That's when you came to Angel Grove University for one semester." Dr. Oliver interjected.

"Yeah."

Silence.

That Spring semester Kim came to AGU and they ran into each other on campus. They began talking and quickly became friends. A couple of weeks later, they began a romantic relationship.

Things were great at first, just like old times. They encourage each other in what every the other did.

One night, Dr. Oliver and Kim decided to share their bodies. It was a special night for both of them.

A couple weeks later, Trevor showed up and begged Kim to take him back. She told him she didn't want him and she was seeing someone else. Trevor pretended he understood.  
Another week and both Kim and Dr. O were invited to a party.

There was drinking and they overdid it. The night was a blur to both and towards the end, Tommy found Kim in another room with a strange guy. (After Kim married Trevor, she found out the guy was a friend of her husband's.) He shirt and bra were gone.  
Oliver found her shirt and shoved it back over her head before dragging her out of the place.

The next day, their relationship was over. Kim stayed until the end of the semester, then she flew back to Florida. There, she met up with Trevor again. They started dating, became engaged, ad married.

After Kim married Trevor, he insisted she break all ties with her friends from Angel Grove. She did so without question, too ashamed of her actions at that party.

A sigh escaped Kim's lips as she stared into Dr. Oliver's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Tommy," she said softly. "For everything. All of our problems are my fault."  
"No, they're not. I never called after the letter. I could have forgiven the kiss. I was the one who ended things in college. I'm the one who always let you go."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am." Dr. Oliver said firmly. "Tell me, would you have gone to Florida, if I had asked you to stay like my heart told me to?"

"No."

Nodding he continued on.

"And wasn't it I who ended our relationship the last time? I absolutely wouldn't listen to your reasons."

"Yes, but..."

"No, buts. We're both to blame here."

"I've lost touch with everyone. They probably all hate me."

"They don't hate you. Not even Kat," he reassured. "They're worried sick. For the longest time, we weren't sure if you were dead or alive."

A chuckle came from his chest as he smiled mischievously at the woman.

"They'll probably give you a mouth full and have you stay with each and every one of them just to catch up... and to make you do their bidding for awhile," he added.

Kim laughed warmly at the thought.

"That's not too bad."

She flashed him her beautiful smile.

"Of course, I'll be first then Billy."

"Billy? You mean he's home, on earth, for good?"

"Yeah, he's visiting me at the moment."

"Probably worried sick."

"Yeah."

Another silence, this time there was no awkward tension as they stared off into the blackened horizon.

"So, are we friends again?" Kim finally asked.

Dr. Oliver thought for a second, then smiled his most charming smile.

"Yeah, we're friends."

Kim smiled back and hugged him tightly.

Everything was going to be okay.

 

Meanwhile, Tommy and Kimberly walked down the long street to Aisha's house. They were silent for most of their walk. The weight of the events of the day weighing on them plus the doubts in their relationship caused by their adult selves bickering.

"Tommy?" Kimberly began tentatively, stopping. "The last couple of days have been really weird."

Tommy looked down at his girlfriend.

"Yeah, Rangers from the future, a new evil, and Trent's kidnapping." He said

"A lot has happened. I wonder what they want with Trent."

"I'm afraid it's probably the worst."

"Yeah," Kimberly paused. "Poor Kira. I didn't even know how she felt for him."

"Neither did I. God! What am I going to tell my parents?”

"Tell them he's with Rocky for the night. They have the same history class."

"See, that's why I love you. You're so smart."

Kimberly smiled brightly at her boyfriend before she thought of Dr. Oliver and Kim's relationship.

"But how long will you keep thinking that?"

She tucked her hair behind her ear and shifted.

"They can't get along to save their lives. In our case, could possibly be so."

Tommy nodded.

"I wonder what happened. I can't ever picture myself ever being mean to you, unless under a spell."

"I feel the same about you," Kimberly said. "But look at them. It's not right. Even when you were evil, I never thought of you in a negative way."

"Never?"

"I was concerned."

"Understandable."

Tommy pulled her into a hug, hoping to get rid of her insecurities, and his, in their relationship.

"We shouldn't worry about what's going on between Kim and Dr. Oliver." He told her. "It's not our problem."

"But it will be."

"Kim, no matter what happened between them, that will happen between us, I can never hate you forever. Everything will be okay."

Kim smiled up at him. She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him his cheek.

"Thanks, you always know how to make me feel better."

"That's only because I love to see your smile. It always makes me feel better."

"I love your smile too and I can't hate you forever either."

Feeling a little better, the couple continued their walk, hand in hand.


	13. Double Trouble

Chapter Thirteen-Double Trouble  
The next day, the teens went straight to the Command Center. They had an hour before school and were eager to find a way to help Trent.

When they arrived they found Dr. Oliver seated on the floor his back against the console and Kim in his arms. The Two adults were still sleeping.

"Looks like they made up," Kimberly said with a smile.

For a moment, the teens stood silent. It was a warming sight to see the people who seemed to have hated each other so comfortable in each other's arms.

It was a sight Kira hated to end, but Trent's life was at stake. She walked over to the couple to wake them. Billy grabbed her arm.

"Maybe, we should go to the school and devise a plan of our own," he said quietly.  
"Yeah," Ethan whispered." I don't want to wake them.

She nodded her agreement and the entire group teleported out of the building.

School was pretty uneventful. The Rangers informed Trent's teachers he suddenly fell sick. At least one of the teens were in each of Trent's classes and turned in his homework.  
Several times during the day, Kira was seen wiping away stray tears and whoever was closest to her would comfort her.

So, their day at school came and went.

 

At Angel Grove Waterfront, Trent, his evil White Ranger clone, Elsa, Rito, Goldar, Triptoids, Z-Putties, and Tyrannodrones appeared. They began their destruction. They blew up a few buildings and scared the shit out of people.

All part of a plan to lure the Rangers to the location where they planned to kidnap the Black Brachio Ranger and the White Falcon Ranger.

 

Walking through the park, the Dino Thunder teens and Mighty Morphin Rangers were headed to Youth Center for a triple chocolate fudge brown smoothies to cheer Kira up, when their communicators went off. 

"Zordon?" Tommy said into the device when they found a secluded area.

"An attack at the Waterfront," Tommy's voice said back at him. "I'll meet you all there."

"We're on our way, Dr. Oliver."

"Ready?" Conner said instantly.

"Ready." Kira and Ethan said back.

"It's Morphin Time," Tommy said.

"Dino Thunder Power Up!"

"Black Ranger Power!"

"Pink Ranger Power!"

"Blue Ranger Power!"

"Yellow Ranger Power!"

"Red Ranger Power!"

"White Ranger Power!"

Morphed the Rangers teleported to the Waterfront.

 

"Trent?" Kira squeaked. 

"Hi, Kira," Trent said darkly. "Miss me?"

"What have they done to you?" Conner asked. He looked his White Ranger up and down. The stance familiar and chilling.

"Isn't it obvious Red Ranger?"

"Oh no," Kimberly groaned.

"He's evil," Ethan stated. "They always call us by our colors when they're evil."

"Correct as always, Blue Ranger."

"How?" Tommy asked.

Trent recited the spell Rita used to turn him. Both Tommy and Dr. O stiffened.

"Enough talk." Trent's clone demanded. "Let's get this over with."

With that said he initiated the first attack. He headed straight towards Dr. Oliver. Rito and Goldar ganged up on Tommy. Trent attacked Kira.

The White Drago Ranger took his sword from its sheath and swung it to hit Kira in the head. Kira summoned her Ptera Grips and blocked his attack.

"Trent?" she struggled. "Why?"

He kicked her away from him and shrugged.

"I'm evil."

He charged at her ready to run his blade through her heart.

"Not for long buddy," Conner said from behind him. His Tyranno Staff hitting Trent's side.

"Red Ranger. I've been dying to fight you, especially recently."

"What for? Is it because you're evil again?"

"No," Trent said and ran up to the Red Tyranno Ranger, his blade ready to slice at Conner. "You've taken what's mine."

"What?" Conner exclaimed dodging the attack. "I don't want anything you have or had."

"Kira."

The sudden spill of her name from the White Ranger's name stunned Kira and she fell to her knees. Conner froze and was speared in the gut by the stinging blade of Trent's weapon. The pain forcing him out of consciousness. He's Ranger armor disappearing.  
Trent saw his opportunity to rid the world of Conner McKnight and was prepared to take it. He kneeled and grabbed the Red Ranger's hair to left him off the ground. His right arm, twitching in delight, raised his sword high.

"White Ranger," Elsa snarled. "We're not here for that. Do what you were brought here for."

Trent growled and slammed Conner's head back to the ground and stood to reluctantly walk away from his rival. His attention turned toward his clone and teacher. He sent his laser arrows toward the Black Ranger at the very same time his clone had.

Dr. Oliver cried out in pain as he felt the stinging lasers. He was flung through the air by the double attack and hit the water. He groaned as he tried to sit up. He saw both White Drago Rangers coming his way. He fell back to the salt water, his head dizzy and the pain spreading all over his body. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness were the evil White Rangers leaning down at him.

The White Drago Rangers lifted Dr. Oliver's body from the ground and they disappeared.  
Meanwhile, Tommy was having a hard time fending off Rito and Goldar. He had forgotten how difficult they could be to defeat. Memories of how his team lost their original powers and he losing his white tiger powers flashed through his mind as Rito's sword caught his side. Memories of his earlier Goldar and stories from his fellow Rangers encounters with Rita's right-hand henchman came to forefront also. The two he fought were formable foes, indeed.

He thought he done for when he heard an ear bleeding shriek from his right. He turned to the noise and Kira as she protected Conner's prone body from triptoids and Tyrannodrones.

He nodded his thanks before taking a good look around him. Elsa was beating Kimberly and Aisha, Triptoids, Putties, and Tyrannodrones had spread the others out. He couldn't even see Billy. He was even more worried when he didn't see his older self nor the Doublemint twins.

"Ranger's back to the Command Center, Now." He shouted into his communicator. He wanted to make sure they all got the order.  
The Rangers immediately teleported back to the Command Center to a distraught Kim Hart.

 

"Idiots." Zedd 's voice boomed causing Rito and Goldar to quiver in fear. "You allowed him to get away. Why I oughta..."

He raised his staff menacingly. He growled and turned away them. He was seriously pissed off. Mesogog was booming with pride and holding it over his head his evil White Rangers accomplish their goal and Zedd's failed.

"We would have got him if it wasn't for the banshee." Rito groaned cleaning out his ears and pulled out a lot of disgusting foreign objects.

"I'm surprised you heard anything," Elsa said, her face turned up in disgust.

Rito gave her a look that said, 'huh?'. She just rolled her eyes.

"Forget your failure," Zedd told his brother-in-law and the flying monkey. "We have two of their Rangers. All we need to do is draw out the last and take him. They can only stay at the Command Center for so long. Their parents will begin to worry and those goody goods wouldn't want that.


End file.
